


The Wolf and the Wizard

by Marshmallows



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eventual Smut, Living Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallows/pseuds/Marshmallows
Summary: 'Beware the wizard that lives deep in the woods': the warning rings in his ears as the wolf wanders, lost in a labyrinth of trees; when his house appears before him with a promise of sanctuary, but the man inside only whispers, “Can I eat you up instead, Mr Wolf?”.
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Wolf and the Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Halloween designs from [PASH magazine](https://twitter.com/magazine_pash/status/1180759358600204288) (except Vane doesn't have mittens for hands in case you were wondering), and AUs are always good for questions like: 'what would change if Lancelot and Vane didn't grow up as childhood friends?'. I'm really excited to try out a longfic again, I've been planning for quite a while!!
> 
> Come join the [LanVane Discord](https://discord.gg/M46xrd8) if you're 18+ and love LanVane!! Let's have a comfy, chill time together~

Deep in the woods, there was a house that the wolves were to stay far, far away from. It was an old house that had suddenly bloomed out of nothing, a mansion that looked like someone had misplaced it among all the trees. No one who reported back to the village could ascertain what horror resided within its walls, chased out by icicles that sprung forth from the earth. They only knew that the accompanying lake was completely frozen over, stalwart against the sunshine.

The next day, they had attempted to return to the house, only to find that it had vanished into thin air. It had to be magic; the rumours began to spiral. A wizard had infiltrated their woods. It was a human that had fled Feendrache – a monster, a beast to be defeated. Anyone brave enough to return with an enchanted icicle would become a hero.

His grandmother had told him not to worry. Instead, Vane had asked if the wizard was lonely, unable to let anyone come closer. After a moment’s pause, she had to answer that they were most likely all alone, but she would never leave him. He would always be safe.

He had believed her. On a day like this, when the winds howled above and exhaustion weighed heavy in his bones, he wished he could crawl back to the village, dive into her embrace, and never let her go again. He’d be branded a coward and a crybaby for returning empty handed, but he had heard all those things before: gentle Vane who would never hurt a fly, gentle Vane who had no parents.

His paws ached as he slowed to a stop, ears perking up for any sign of sound. His supplies were running low, time held no meaning any more, days bled into nights, every tree looked the same. He was never one for navigation, but he was sure he would encounter another wolf by now. All he knew was that his paws were the only thing moving him forward, to a destination he had yet to find.

It was then he jumped, something cold and wet landing upon his nose. He looked up at the culprit: the sky, awash in ink, robbed of its stars and his only guiding light, without a care as heavy rain began to surge down from the heavens. Vane forced himself forward, conscious of his bundle of supplies on his back.

Everything was dark. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know where he was going. He’d thought he’d collapse before he’d find shelter, until miraculously, he burst through a clearing, his heart soaring as he finally spotted a structure amongst all the trees. As he darted under the roof of what appeared to be a porch, he noticed a body of water, its surface battered by the flurry of rain.

He didn’t waste any time shaking his fur free of droplets, stopping only when his bundle of supplies went askew on his back. After readjusting himself, Vane collapsed onto the wooden floor, the ache in his bones numbing him against the chill of the rain.

His ears perked up. It was actually much colder than he expected during a normal torrent of rain, and his suspicions were confirmed when the pattering gave way to silence. The rain was visible now, dots of pure white cascading down to collect upon the ground. Vane ducked his head out of the porch and regretted it immediately, the snowflakes freezing despite his fur. 

In all his years in the woods, he had never experienced such a sudden drop in temperature, restless as his body began to tremble. He turned back to the house, amazed at the size of the building, as if it had carved out its own space and claimed the woods to itself. 

The doors were open. Vane jumped back for a moment, but there was a light from inside the house, beckoning him in, promising him warmth and comfort he had not known in so long. He peered out into the darkness beyond his sight, and then back to the house that was far too large. 

After a moment of marching in place, he peeked his head in. The interior was even more impressive: elaborate clusters of crystals hanging from the ceiling, gold trim embellishing the furniture, a spiralling pair of staircases that led to places unknown. The weather worn porch outside told nothing of all this, but as Vane crept deeper and deeper into the house, he realised that, despite the initial veneer of extravagance, the place was a mess. Clothes and books were strewn about the place, tucked under tables, stowed into corners, as if a whirlwind had been contained in this entrance hall. 

Then, as his paws sunk into the carpet, the door snapped shut, the lights flickered out. Vane spun round on the spot. As he languished in darkness, he began to hear footsteps: of someone bipedal, of someone getting closer.

Vane confronted the sound, spotting the source in the direction of the stairs. The figure’s face was covered by a hood, but in his hand, glinting under the light of his lantern, was an icicle shaped like a dagger, a flash of a warning.

Even if his paws were aching, he had to move. A second later, something flew past his ear, but whatever it could have been, the wolf didn’t stay still to find out. He bolted, stumbled into something solid, watched as another flash of light zoomed past.

It had to be magic. It had to be the wizard. 

“A wolf?” the wisps of his voice crackled, as if such a thing could fall out of use.

Vane scrambled to his feet. He tried to concentrate, cursing how his paws shook and his heartbeat thudded in his ears. He didn’t have time, ducking down as something else whizzed past his ears, but the sound of torn material plunged his heart into his stomach. His back was lighter now, his supplies tumbling to the floor, but he couldn’t pick them up, not right now.

“You’re fast,” his voice seemed to be louder now, as if a spark had been ignited, stirring him awake from his slumber.

He had to move. One foot in front of the other, just like before, just like his entire journey here to this point. 

“Stay still!” a roar later, and the room had exploded in light – but Vane didn’t like what he was now able to see.

Ice paved the floor and climbed the walls. There was no longer any traction, and Vane finally buckled to the floor. He ducked his head into his paws, but he could still hear steady footsteps, growing closer and closer and closer. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” the wizard said.

He could see his shoes, walking across the ice as if it wasn’t there. It was over, it was over.

“A much larger wolf than the others…” he heard the wizard whisper to himself, once he came to a stop in front of him.

Vane backed away, trying desperately to find some sort of grip with his claws, but the room had transformed into pure ice and he could only slide about pathetically. 

Suddenly, the wizard squatted down, startling Vane off his haunches. Confronted by his icy blue eyes, Vane had to duck down his head. 

He didn’t leave it at that however. He could see him move, his hands spread out against the icy floor, and then, he had laid down prone against its surface, in order to peek up at his face. Vane had to stare back at him, unable to think as the wizard propped up his chin upon his folded arms. 

His face was so ethereal he wondered if he was truly human, but even amongst the mess of his raven hair, he couldn’t spot any ears. There didn’t seem to be a tail underneath his azure cloak either.

“Tell me,” the wizard said, and there was something enchanting about his voice, laced underneath his words, “Why are you trespassing in my domain?”

If Vane could have answered, he most certainly would have responded. Instead, he turned on the spot, and pushed himself forward, letting the ice take him away.

“What?” the wizard said, “Hey!”

It was a bold move for once, but Vane didn’t have any other plans, his paws taking him on a spontaneous journey, sliding him across the icy floor. It was almost fun, if the ice hadn’t been created by an all powerful wizard that was right on his tail.

“Don’t think you can escape!”

A wall of ice shot up from the floor, but at the speed he was going, Vane had no choice but to collide right into it. Vane yelped at once, but even though he tried to twist on the spot to slide in another direction, more and more walls shot up, until he was completely caged in.

“There now,” came the wizard’s voice from behind him.

Vane couldn’t move. He was trapped, actually boxed in like a common animal. He closed his eyes and made his peace, but the final blow never seemed to land. 

“Was that it?” he heard the wizard say, “Not even an attempt to attack me, Wolf?”

Vane opened his eyes. The wizard was sat down now, cross legged, staring right at him. With a downwards flick of his hand, the wall closest to him melted into the floor. The wizard’s gaze was far too much, and Vane wilted at the sight of it. He could tumble forwards again, crash into the wizard and then make another escape attempt, but the wizard had already shuffled forward, closing the distance between them.

“Here, look…” the wizard said, his voice softening, “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Vane watched as the wizard turned his palm around. Out of nothing, save for a twinkle of blue light, he created a shard of ice, shaped like a dagger from before, and then it transformed into a flower, a cluster of jagged petals. He paused, a frown on his dainty face, before the flower changed into a perfectly smooth sphere. He rolled it towards him, crossing the short gap between them.

Vane started for a moment, scrambling up onto his haunches and bumping into the back wall. No matter how much Vane tried to squeeze against his confines, the wizard nudged the sphere along again, and eventually, it rolled into his paw. 

Nothing happened though, just the hint of cold. Nothing sharp sprang forth, nothing tried to attack him.

When he was absolutely sure the ice wouldn’t hurt him, Vane poked out a paw to touch the sphere again, but alas, it escaped, rolling away before he managed to catch it with another outstretched paw. He knew that the ice would be cold, but it startled him nonetheless, causing him to jump and bump into the ceiling of his open cage.

There was a quiet laugh. Vane jumped again. 

It had to be from the wizard. He was the only one here. Vane stared at him, shrinking backwards, but there was something kind, and gentle, and inviting in the wizard’s smile, his outstretched hand. The wizard pushed the sphere back towards him, but Vane didn’t take the bait that easily. He had to wait several seconds, locked in a staring contest with the sphere, until his curiosity caused him to take another swipe at it. 

They traded the sphere between them, back and forth, his eyes trained on its movement, the gap closing quickly – until suddenly, he felt his hand, equally cold, behind his ears. 

Vane jumped, the chill of his touch perking his ears right up.

“Oh!” the wizard jumped himself, eyes wide, “My apologies, did I startle you?”

The wizard proceeded to breathe into his cupped hands, before eventually rubbing them together and placing them onto his own cheeks. He didn’t seem pleased with the results however, a frown now on his face.

“I swear that was not intentional,” the wizard said, “It appears I’ve forgotten how cold I am to others…”

Vane watched as the wizard became preoccupied with warming up his hands, breathing every which way into them, but every single time, he was only able to produce a cloud of sparkling frost. When the wizard sat still, staring at the palms of his own hands for far too many seconds, Vane had no choice but to let out a small whine. They stared at each other, silent, until Vane broke off first, bowing down his head.

“Are you…” the wizard said, perking up, “granting me permission?”

The wizard leaned forward, and even though his hand hesitated over his ears, Vane could feel the chill emanating from his skin. He had to whine when his fingers eventually buried into his fur, giving him a scratch that sent shivers down his entire body. He hadn’t been this connected with anyone in so long, and as his mind grew numb from the cold, he settled down onto his paws. He wasn’t sure when the ice walls had melted away, but when he began to wag his tail, the only thing he hit was the icy floor beneath him.

“There now…” the wizard whispered, low and quiet, “Good boy…”

The sound of his laughter was soft, making the cold from his fingertips feel more like powdery snow than the sheer force of winter. It was oddly comforting to have someone pet his head like this, to be, for a moment, pampered like he was back with his family at home. He felt his mind slip into nothingness, his paws heavy, his breathing slowing. 

There was a snap of someone’s fingers. Vane jumped up, remembering where he was, but he was defenceless as the wizard bore down on him, both of his hands free to ruffle his fur and dance along his back while Vane stumbled upon carpet instead of ice. 

“You really are a good boy, aren’t you?” the wizard said, before returning his hands to his lap, “Now what will I do for dinner tonight?”

Vane felt his fur bristle, his body stiffening when the wizard caught him in his hands.

“If you’re not going to eat me…” the wizard said, holding his head still as he peered into his eyes, “Can I eat you up instead, Mr Wolf?”

The knot in his stomach grew tighter, Vane barked at him, but the wizard only responded with a burst of laughter.

“Just kidding!” the wizard said, a broad smile on his face as he let his head drop out of his hands.

Vane growled back at him. The main doors were behind the wizard, and the room was back to normal. He had a chance if he was fast, but he was sure the wizard was even quicker with his magic.

“Relax,” the wizard said, words laced with caramel instead of ice now, “I promised I wouldn’t hurt you, right? You can trust me.”

Vane didn’t answer, transfixed to the spot at the sight of his smile and the power he held, which he had demonstrated so easily in the palm of his hands. He had made the decision to spare his life, he could end it just as quickly. Tail tucked between his legs, Vane lowered his head.

“You truly are docile…” the wizard said.

Vane was watching his every movement, but he still stumbled backwards when the wizard extended his hand towards him.

“Shake,” the wizard said, a smile across his face. 

Vane only stared at him, and then his open hand, unable to comprehend why he wanted him to perform such an action.

“Here now,” he said, more insistent, bringing his hand closer. The wizard didn’t seem like he was about to give up, so Vane took the chance, placing his paw in his palm, the trap springing in an instant, his fingers clamping around him. 

However, he wasn’t hurting him. Instead, he helped him move his paw up and down, as if they had come to an agreement that Vane had not been aware of. When the wizard let go of his paw, Vane thought to demonstrate the motion unaided, but the wizard only laughed.

“I’ve always wanted a dog!” the wizard said, smiling until Vane let out a bark in protest, “Oh, my apologies. You’re a wolf, aren’t you? I had always imagined them being much more ferocious.”

It was a comment he had often heard from other wolves, but to hear it from a stranger didn’t help. Vane whined, his ears drawing back, but that seemed to be an invitation for the wizard to resume his scratches.

“There, there…” the wizard cooed.

He was the wizard everyone feared back home, but his touch sent a shiver down his spine, and his voice was so gentle. He held so much power in his hands, but for some reason, he was using them to give him really good scratches. Vane made a quiet whine as his tail beat against the floor.

“Do you have a name, Mr Wolf?” his voice cutting through his daze, “Did you come all this way to become my familiar? Did it finally work?”

Suddenly, the scratches stopped and Vane could finally think, but when he peeked up at him, he didn’t expect the look on the wizard’s face. He had seen him angry, and smiling, but now he seemed to be lost inside himself.

The wizard never did have a name or a face or a past. He had simply existed, to warn wolves of venturing too far from their dens. Vane nudged his face forward, his nose touching hands that were unnaturally too cold, and the wizard responded with a giggle that was far too soft for a villain of such a tale.

“My, you’re a gentle wolf,” the wizard said, upturning his hand to tickle under his chin, “Would you like to stay with me forever?”

Vane was forced to stare up at his face, and immediately he felt himself drawn into his eyes, like he was drowning in a deep, intense blue. He fidgeted on the spot, tearing his gaze away and honing in on the carpet instead, and the wizard only laughed.

“Come with me,” the wizard whispered, giving him another scratch behind the ears before getting to his feet.

Vane watched him walk away, flicking his cloak behind him. He took another look at the door, then back at the wizard, who had now turned to him a little way away, his hand outstretched. He was beckoning him closer, but all Vane saw was a reminder of how easily he could create ice out of seemingly nothing. Whining quietly, he trotted over to him, earning himself a fair few pats instead. 

“Good boy,” the wizard said, ruffling up his fur.

There was something lingering in his smile as he turned back round, a knowledge that he’d follow him. As he passed a nearby table, Vane noticed his fallen bundle of supplies, his clothes collapsed in a pile. The wizard continued to walk on ahead however, drifting by other deposits of his own clothes as if they weren’t there, and Vane quickly made sure he fell back into step.

The house was so much bigger than anything in the village. Even on all fours, he wondered if the wizard was tired of having to walk across all this space on his own. Without the wizard’s watchful eye on him, he let his gaze wander, taking in the disarray that had been brushed under carpets, and all the ornaments left in the wrong places. Upon entering a hallway, they had already passed a towel, several mislaid quills, and what appeared to be dumbbell weights, propping up a broken cabinet.

“I’m sorry for the mess,” the wizard said, causing Vane to jump, “I don’t normally expect visitors.”

He finally stopped before a door, several bowls lined up outside it like a breadcrumb trail, but what was most likely a reminder of the function of this particular room. He didn’t even stop to look at them as he encased them in ice with a flick of his wrist, preoccupied with pushing the door open, which creaked in protest at the intrusion. Vane lingered behind, staring at the frozen cutlery and seeing his own reflection. His fur was an utter mess.

“Are you really worried I’ll eat you, Mr Wolf?” the wizard said from inside, “Come here, you must be hungry.”

Unable to keep him waiting, Vane peeked his head in. This room appeared to be a kitchen, with a stove and pans and a pantry, but everything appeared untouched, covered in a layer of dust. Vane lingered at the doorway, turning his head this way and that, his heart sinking at the negligence of such an important place. 

The wizard was content to wander to a cupboard instead, retrieving from within its confines, what appeared to be a frozen slab of something. At least, he thought fit to place it upon a plate, but Vane could only stare down at the object when the wizard set it down in front of him.

“Do you not like meat?” the wizard said, squatting down and propping his chin on his hands.

Vane whined, marching in place. With a snap of the wizard’s fingers, the slab thawed in seconds to reveal a chunk of raw game, and to truly prove he wasn’t lying, he nudged the plate closer. Vane persisted with his whining however, trotting past the wizard to get to the stove. In a single bound, Vane placed his front paws onto the surface, hoping to demonstrate what the wizard should do.

“Wait, no, get down!” the wizard cried. Vane yelped as the wizard pulled him back down to the ground, his hands held onto his paws, “That’s dangerous! Bad wolf!”

Somehow, after all the praise, this moment stung, but it appeared that the wizard was quick to catch on, realisation lighting up his face.

“Wait… What?” the wizard said, “You want me to cook it?” 

Vane let out a bark of triumph, his tail wagging.

“You’re asking a lot from me, do you know that?” the wizard said, letting out an audible sigh.

Vane very quickly learned what he meant. Despite the ease in which he created ice, he seemed utterly clueless in the kitchen, and Vane watched helplessly by as he heard all matter of clangs and clanks, as the wizard rummaged through his cupboards to finally retrieve a frying pan. He brandished it with pride, blew off so much dust he ended up coughing, but worst of all, he slapped on the meat before he had even lit the fire under the stove. Vane was left to pace back and forth by the wizard’s legs. 

“Are you excited?” the wizard said, turning to him as the pan somehow sizzled, “Unfortunately, I can’t promise it’ll be good.”

For whatever reason, the wizard then left the pan to mess with his fur. Vane normally wouldn’t have minded, but now, even at this height, he had to be the one to keep his eyes trained on the stove, and soon, there was the unmistakable smell of burning. 

“What’s wrong, Mr Wolf?” the wizard said, preoccupied with wiggling his ears to and fro as Vane barked at him, “You hungry? It takes a while to char, I think?”

What was left was more a lump of charcoal than anything edible. Vane whined at the state of it, but one look at the wizard’s expectant eyes and nervous smile and Vane felt guilty, his paws patting against the floor. For a long time, he couldn’t vocalise anything. The wizard continued to stare at him. Unable to bare his gaze any longer, he dipped his head down and attempted to tear off a chunk, but the texture was too tough and hard to even bite into. 

The wizard continued to watch, his head propped up in his hands, “How… How is it?”

Vane whined, unable to say anything to him. He took another look at him, watched him press his lips together, and spun round on the spot to shoot right out of the kitchen.

“Wait,” he heard the wizard call after him, “Where are you going? Was it that bad?”

If he was fast, he wouldn’t have to lose his dignity. With that one purpose in mind, he sped past the main doors, and dove right into the pile of his clothes. After a deep breath, he closed his eyes and willed himself to change. Fur retreated into his skin, claws became nails, his bones creaked as they assumed another shape. The transformation used to hurt a lot more, but over time and practice, his natural healing ability meant it was practically painless now. It had only taken him a few seconds, but Vane stared down at his fingers, wiggling them to get used to their shape again.

“Wolf?” he heard the wizard whisper.

He really was fast. Vane turned at his voice with a grin on his face, but the way the wizard stared at him made him freeze in place. He thought he’d be happier to see another human form, but instead his eyes were back to when they first met, cold and sharp.

He attempted a wag of his tail to offset his unease, but the breeze against his skin instead of fur made him remember he needed to cover himself, and he scrambled to cover his lower half.

“H-Hello!” Vane said, his growl resembling something like a voice.

Without another word, the wizard formed an icicle within his palm, shaping it into the familiar shape of a dagger. Eyes trained on him, he raised his arm, slow and meticulous, and pointed the weapon directly at him.


End file.
